


Crash

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Car Accident, Green Lantern - Freeform, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Injured bruce wayne, M/M, Smut, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: Hal and Bruce get in a car accident. Bruce gets hurt





	Crash

The charity fundraiser was winding down to an end, which Hal was more than grateful for. He loved Bruce, but absolutely hated some of the responsibilities of being his boyfriend. The responsibilities had only grown since they took their relationship public. The tabloids and media loved Bruce’s new squeeze, and Hal suddenly found himself in the limelight. Not that he minded the attention; he loved attention. It was just that he didn’t like having to attend the super boring galas and events that were now expected of him to attend. Nor did he like any of the super pompous, mind bogglingly ignorant privileged socialites. Hal wasn’t like them; he didn’t have a silver spoon at birth, just the opposite. It was the thing he hated the most about being with Bruce; having to attend these awful events with these awful people.

But there was an upside at least. Which was seeing Bruce in a three piece suit that accented his impossibly fit physique wonderfully. At these events, there was nothing more that Hal wanted than to bone Bruce. Something about Bruce in a suit made his mouth water, his eyes stray to that glorious ass, and the need to get the hell out of the event and to a bedroom.

So as soon as the charity event began winding down, Hal placed his hand on the small of Bruce’s back and leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Hey babe, let’s go. We can pretend one of us had too much to drink in order to leave now. Then you can bend me over backwards and fuck me however you’d like.”

Bruce’s breath stuttered for the briefest of moments before he replied, “I’d like that. I’ll be the drunk dumbo, as always.” Hal wasn’t the only one who found their partner ravishing in a suit. To Bruce, Hal looked like a dream in his suit. The pilot hardly ever dressed up, but when he did, he looked damn good.

A moment later, Bruce was slurring his words and had bumped into a pillar and splashed some champagne on the floor from the glass he was holding. Everyone looked at him with a mixture of disapproval and amusement. Good old Bruice making a drunken mess. Always a funny sight to witness that brought a twinge of disappointment at how he allowed himself to get so lax. Hal immediately wrapped his arm around Bruce and steered him towards the front and out of the mansion with a sheepish smile. Hal kept a firm hold on him as their driver pulled up with the Bentley. The pair got in the backseat and as soon as the door was closed behind them, Hal rolled up the partition and was even more thankful for the illegally dark tint on the windows. No one could see as Hal pounced on Bruce for kisses. Bruce let out a low groan and kissed back, their hands hungrily groping one another.

The driver must have known that they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers, but thankfully the driver didn’t say anything even though Bruce and Hal were making a ruckus.

“Want you so bad.” Hal mumbled around kisses, his hands holding onto Bruce.

“Mm, wanna rip that suit off you.” Bruce rumbled.

Hal was about to try a smooth line, but before he could, _it_ happened. There was the sickening crunch of metal and glass breaking, the sudden disorientation as the car flipped and spun too quickly and roughly. Hal was no longer in Bruce’s arms. Hal’s Green Lantern suit instinctively shielded him as his life was threatened by the car crash, protecting him from injuries. But he was too disoriented to extend his will; didn’t even know what was happening till it was over.

Hal was ejected a few feet from the car, just lying on his back and looking up to the sky. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t in the car, and to realize what had happened. A few seconds later, he let his Green Lantern suit disappear and back into his three piece suit. Which was tattered, revealing a couple nasty gashes. That was the extent of his injuries; he was fine.

There was a moan, which made his head snap up.

_Bruce._

Hal rightened himself onto his feet, staggering towards the sound a few feet away from him. When his eyes took in the scene, Hal felt the anguish. The disbelief. “NO!” Hal roared, collapsing to his knees when he was besides Bruce prone form.

It wasn’t pretty. Bruce’s arm was at an unnatural angle, his head bleeding profusely and soaking into his collar. There was more blood pooling underneath his torso from a large shard of glass sticking out of his side and leg.

“Bruce, baby.” Hal said desperately, his hand gently cradling Bruce’s bloody face. “Wake up. Baby.”

Another pained groan, and his blue eyes flickered open. “Hal?” He asked brokenly, voice scratchy and wavering.

“I’m here. Don’t move, you’re going to be okay.”

“Mmm…” Bruce couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. The pain and shock were too much for his body at the moment.

Sirens wailed and Bruce was taken into an ambulance. Hal forced himself into the same ambulance as Bruce, refusing to leave his side even as paramedics insisted Hal lay down on a stretcher. Things became a blur then as they arrived at the hospital and Bruce was whisked away. Hal was forced to be examined, which they found it hard to believe that Hal only had a few nasty gashes that needed stitches on his forehead and arms. The nurses and doctors kept commenting on how he was so lucky, that it was a miracle he was in such good shape. It irritated Hal hearing that, just another reminder that he failed to protect Bruce.

Pieces of the puzzle of the crash came into realization when the police came to talk to him. They asked him questions, but mostly had to answer questions for Hal on what happened. A drunk driver had crashed into them, colliding on the rear end side where Bruce took the worst of the brunt. Bruce’s driver was concussed with some minor injuries and would be fine. The drunk had only broken a leg and needed some sutures. Hal vowed that that wouldn’t be all that fucker suffered from. Hal would make sure he suffered properly, but his first priority and concern was Bruce.

The doctors reassured Hal that Bruce would most likely be fine. His right arm had been dislocated and broken, and was currently in a cast and sling. A couple broken ribs, a concussion, 16 stitches on his head, another 53 on his side, and 40 for the one on his thigh to close the deep wounds the glass made. Some very bruised contusions scattered all over his body. Luckily, there weren’t any internal damages, just a whole lot of blood loss. A blood transfusion and a bit of morphine did the trick for that. There was a risk of infection, so he was also given some antibiotics. So now it was just Hal waiting for Bruce to wake up.

This reminded Hal of another thing that he hated about being with Bruce. He couldn’t always protect him from injuries, even when he was there. It made Hal feel useless and guilty. He should have sensed the wreck right before it happened and been able to shield Bruce from the worst of it. But instead, he was a bit buzzed and a bit way into thinking about fucking Bruce to notice. Of course, Bruce would never blame Hal for the wreck. It wasn’t his fault, but Hal couldn’t help but feel a bit a guilty. He hated how Bruce was swathed in bandages and so weak. It just wasn’t right. The prone form attached to the IVs was a reminder that the Bat wasn’t as untouchable as he made himself out to be.

Hal waited and waited. He placed his hand over Bruce’s good one, just needing the physical contact for reassurance. He dozed off a couple of times. Ate some shitty hospital food. Made a couple phone calls to the manor and the kids, reassuring everyone that Bruce would be okay. It took 11 hours for those pretty blue eyes to blink awake. They weren’t as sharp as they always were thanks to the drugs the doctor had pumped through his system. A relief to see them open nonetheless.

“Hey Bruce.” Hal said softly, brushing his hair away from his face.

“Hal.” Bruce mumbled, struggling to move.

“Ah ah ah. No moving just quite yet.”

“What happened?” Bruce relaxed back into the bed, feeling the protest from the contusions on his back when he tried to sit up. Ouch. Hal filled Bruce in on the car wreck and his list of injuries.

“Oh, well. I’ve had worse.” Bruce said nonchalantly. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Hal sighed. “Yes you’ve had worse but this is still bad. So no premature moving about and tearing your stitches, okay?”

“Hmph.” Bruce grumbled unhappily.

“Bruce.”

“Fine.” Bruce’s agreement sounded childish and petulant. Not at all like an agreement or like the usual broody Bruce. He struggled to keep his eyes open, those lids blinking tiredly.

“Get some rest baby. I’ll be right here.” Hal promised, pressing a loving kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

“You better be. Love you…”

“I love you too. Now rest up.” Hal stroked his messy hair soothingly.

Within a few minutes Bruce dozed back off, and Hal stayed there and watched over his lover.


End file.
